Insidious Questions Yield Favoured Results
by Otaku-TACO
Summary: It was a peaceful day today. It really was. All was nice, calm, and at ease. "Noah, do you find me sexually appealing?" Until that.


It was a peaceful day today. It really was. No EVO attacks, no big and breaking news to worry anyone, no houses and buildings being destroyed for whatever reason; nothing to worry anyone or stir up panic and terror.

All was nice, calm, and at ease.

"Noah, do you find me sexually appealing?"

Until that.

The pencil in Noah's hand snapped in half and he was now having a very difficult time remembering why it is he even _had_ it as his brain quite suddenly went into shock. Body tensed and posture rigid, Noah slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder. And there he was.

Rex.

The EVO was casually sprawled over his bed, comic book (one of Noah's mind you) in hand and head hanging off the edge looking for all the world like he hadn't just asked a rather insidious question that could heed quite catastrophic results and ends. His eyes hadn't even so much as glanced away from the detailed pictures and bubbled words before him!

Noah wondered if he'd even really asked that. For a moment he contemplated just writing it off as his mind playing tricks on him but nope. He'd never give himself a heart attack of that magnitude for no reason or so suddenly. There would have to be a build up or something. But then, okay, Rex had just asked if Noah thought he was sexually appealing.

Okay.

(_Really __**not**__ okay_).

"Wh-why do you ask Rex?" His throat was dry. Why was his throat dry? Maybe this meant he was going to have a panic attack? That sounded nice right about now.

There was a long pause between them in which Rex sat up so his back was now facing Noah, comic now in his lap. From the way he was shuffling around a bit to face the blonde, he seemed almost… embarrassed? Nervous? Sheepish? Noah couldn't quite tell.

"Well," he started, "It's just that you, uh, kinda don't… You just seem to not wanna… We just haven't… UGH!" Through his entire mini ramble, Rex's face was steadily getting redder and redder until the teen finally seemed to have enough and threw his arms in the air before covering his face with hands and seeming to try and physically scrub off the blush. "What I'm trying to say," he retried, voice slightly muffled and rather quiet, "Is that you don't seem…" his voice cut off into a clump unintelligible syllables that Noah couldn't make sense of.

His panic meter started beeping and a few mental signs started blinking 'DANGER'.

"Rex," he said, trying to keep his voice calm despite the obvious danger of the situation. "I don't understand what you're saying."

Rex sighed rather overdramatically (because he has the habit of being a diva drama queen but no one has told him yet because they value living) before repeating himself almost as quietly but this time in a manner to be understood.

"I _said_, you just don't seem to want me… You know… _physically_."

Noah wondered if jumping out the window would be a bad reaction to this scenario. It probably would be. Either way his mind was now in full code red complete with flashing lights and really loud, really _annoying_, sirens.

"What- why- h-_how_ exactly did you come to this…_conclusion_?" Noah stuttered rather ineloquently.

Rex shrugged as he fiddled absentmindedly with the edges of the comic book in his lap. "You just never seem to look at or think of me like that…" Then slightly timid brown eyes flicked upwards and locked onto Noah's panicked looking face. "Do you?"

Noah swallowed harshly as his left eye twitched slightly. Six was going to come out of nowhere soon. He was going to come out of nowhere and kill Noah and Noah wouldn't blame him because it's these kinds of situations that produce nuclear waste lands. _Especially_ considering Rex was involved.

"R-Rex look," his voice sounded strained even to his ears as he tried to find a way out of this conversation. "It's not that you're not attractive- because you are! You're very…" he searched his mind for a word that wouldn't sound too lame yet not too creepy. "Sexy." Sure. That could work right? "It's just that we- I, um…"

"Is it because I'm an EVO?"

Dear lord was that a glint of metal in the corner? That was a glint of metal in the dark corner that had the potential to hide a person (Six).

"No! No it's nothing like that I just… It's me!" To say that Noah was close to cardiac arrest would be something akin to an understatement.

"It's you?" Rex seemed rightly confused now.

"Yes!" Was that a light at the end of the tunnel? "It's me. You deserve far better and I'm a terrible boyfriend. You should go out and find a new one!"

"…Is this like a new way of breaking up with someone? Are you breaking up with me?!"

Nope. That was not light. Just an illusion that leads to far more evil. "No, it's nothing like that! It's just, it's just…"

"Noah, you're confusing me."

"Oh screw it!"

Throwing all caution (and rational sense) to the wind, Noah practically pounced from his desk chair to tackle Rex to the bed, pinning him down by his shoulders and kissing him fiercely (desperately).

…

..

.

Later, when Rex walked into lab for another checkup with a huge triumphant smirk on his face, Doctor Rebecca Holiday quickly took notice of the slight limp in his gait.

"Rex?" she asked, "Are you alright? You're limping and you haven't been in any fights recently. There wasn't even an EVO alert today."

But before the special agent could answer, Bobo glanced over at him and started laughing out loud. "So," he said between guffaws, "You and Blondie finally started making babies huh?"

Rex's face turned an interestingly red colour and he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah." He confirmed, "You were right Bobo, ask the right questions and say the right things and he'll do _anything_."

"Yup, I'm a genius." Bobo, ever the humble one, responded.

Holiday looked rightfully scandalized for a moment before shaking her head in an exasperated manner. "Teenagers." She muttered fondly.

After a moment of silence, she looked over curiously in a random direction where she thought Six was. He wasn't. '_Odd,_' she thought, '_I could've sworn he was here a moment ago._'

But no, Six was already half a mile away from Providence headquarters on a blood hunt for one Noah Nixon.


End file.
